The Life You Choose
by Rhiannon10
Summary: Heero/Relena friendship! ::gasps:: Yes, it is possible. CoolMatchmaker!Relena, 5xR, 1+2, post-EW. Fluff alert.


Title: The Life You Choose  
  
Summary: Heero/Relena friendship! ::gasps:: Yes, it is possible. CoolMatchmaker!Relena, 5xR, 1+2, post-EW.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: FLUFF. WAFF. This does nothing but exude happy feelings. Angst demons flee in the face of this much sweetness and light. And kinda OOC- let's assume Heero's lightened up and Relena's gotten over her stalker-ness in the two years since the war ended.  
  
Heero watched from the shadows as the car came to a stop. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Relena lean over and kiss the driver of the vehicle before getting out. She reached the patio area of the restaurant and looked around. Heero stepped forward, moving to stand next to her. "Heero!" Relena jumped slightly, smiling. "Must you- lurk like that?" Heero pretended to consider the question. "Yes." He smirked. "Watching people jump like that is one of the few joys I have left in my life." Relena made a face at him, then shook her head and hugged him. "You're tall," she commented, looking up at Heero as she moved back. Heero shrugged and walked to a table. They sat down and Heero asked, "Who's the guy?" Relena smirked and looked at her watch. "Two minutes. I'm impressed." Heero glared as a waiter came up and asked what they'd like to drink. "We'll both have iced tea," Relena said, smiling. "I don't drink iced tea," Heero said once the waiter left. Relena shrugged. "You are today." Heero sighed. "You haven't answered my question."  
  
"Which was...?"  
  
"Relena Dorlian. You know perfectly well-"  
  
"Thank you," Relena interrupted as the waiter arrived with their drinks and menus. "Relena, for the last-"  
  
"Heero, are you jealous?" Relena looked at him over the top of her menu. Heero glared again. "I'm being a protective brother figure. Answer my question." Relena shook her head, laughing. "I'd've been devastated with you referring to yourself as my brother a few years ago."  
  
"You've obviously moved on. Who is he?"  
  
"Don't worry, Heero. It's someone you know." Heero sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It's not Quatre or Trowa, or Duo, since he would've gotten out and said hello, so. . ." Heero's eyes widened, and he looked at Relena. "You're not."  
  
"Not what?"  
  
"You are NOT dating Wufei!" Relena shrugged. "Why not?" Heero shook his head. "Because. . .you and Wufei?" Relena smiled. "You'll get used to it eventually." She patted his hand patronizingly, failing at hiding a smirk at his stunned expression. The waiter reappeared and the two ordered their meals. Heero shook his head. "You and Wufei." Relena rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep repeating that?"  
  
"I'm hoping that if I say it out loud enough, I might be able to come to terms with it." Heero picked up a glass and took a sip. "So, how's Duo?" Relena asked casually. Heero coughed into his drink. "Excuse me?" She smirked again. "Didn't know mentioning Duo would get that kind of reaction." Heero glared. "Are you *trying* to kill me?"  
  
"No, it's just amusing watching the Perfect Solider get flustered."  
  
"I am not flustered!"  
  
"Sure." Heero rolled his eyes and asked, "Why do you think I'd know who Duo is?" Relena shrugged. "Wufei says he always thought of you as his best friend in the group. . . I'd've thought he'd kept in touch with you." Her expression became concerned as Heero shook his head. "I haven't heard from him since the end of the wars." Relena blinked in surprise. "Heero, that was two years ago."  
  
"Yeah." Relena shook her head. "No wonder he sounded upset." Heero looked at her in surprise. "You've talked to him?" Relena nodded. "Yes. He's living on L2 with Hilde, and- what was that look for?" Heero lessened his thermo-nuclear glare slightly. "'With Hilde?'" he repeated, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Relena grinned. "Heero, not like that! They're- they're like us, brother-sister." Heero nodded. "Oh. Ok." Relena's grin grew wider. "Heero?" He looked at the ground, avidly studying the paved ground. "Do you have a crush on Duo?" Heero looked up through his bangs. "I never said that."  
  
"You didn't have to." Heero was saved further torment for the moment by the arrival of their food. After a few minutes of silence, Relena spoke. "He misses you, you know." Heero sighed. "I didn't even know where he went, after the wars. Not to mention that I've been traveling this whole time. . . he could've tried to contact me. . .it's not really his fault." He trailed off, staring blankly at the table. "Don't start beating yourself up," Relena said, kicking him under the table. Heero glowered at her. Relena ignored it and continued on. "Watching people berate themselves makes me lose my appetite, and this is a good salad." Heero rolled his eyes. The conversation turned to Relena's job as they finished their lunch. Relena looked at her watch and sighed. "I've got a meeting in half an hour," she said, sounding annoyed. Just as Heero paid, Relena's cell phone rang. "That would be Wufei," she said. They left the restaurant and walked to the car, Heero muttering something about not killing Wufei on sight. Relena gave Heero a hug and climbed in. Heero nodded to Wufei, who returned the greeting and matching glare. Relena shook her head at the men as Heero closed the door. "Oh, wait a second," she muttered as she rolled down the window. Heero leaned on the door as Relena scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here," she said, handing it to Heero. He looked at it, then back at her. "What's this?"  
  
"Duo's address." Heero looked back down. "There's no phone number."  
  
"I imagine the look on Duo's face when you appear on his doorstep will be much more entertaining." Heero shook his head. "What makes you so sure I'll go?" Relena smiled knowingly and Wufei replied, "She has a bet with Hilde." Heero sighed. "Do I have any sort of personal life?" Relena laughed. "Not around your friends." Heero stepped back as Relena waved and the car pulled away. He looked back at the address in his hand, then turned to head back to his hotel. He had packing to do.  
  
CFEOSN: Aww. . . kawaii. ::glomps everyone:: Review, please? I'll love you forever. . . ::smiles winningly:: 


End file.
